Big Hero 6: The Desert Soldier
by Forever-Tangled
Summary: Real Life AU; rated T for violence. Tadashi Hamada's been brainwashed and this is only the beginning. What happens when Big Hero 6 is forced to join forces with Captain America and the Winter Soldier, who knows all too well what could happen? Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my laptop.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I'm not sure if this has been done yet or not, but here you go: a Big Hero 6 and Captain America cross over of sorts.  
This is meant to be a real-world AU, so here's a list of actors/actresses to reference in case you need some help seeing cartoon characters as real in your mind's eye. I'm not including the actors from Captain America because you already know who they look like. Including Pierce and Whitehall just in case you aren't altogether familiar with them though.  
This first chapter is a prologue and happens at the beginning of Big Hero 6; the rest of the chapters happen sometime after Callaghan's arrest as well as the end of Captain America: The Winter Soldier.  
Anywho. Character list:  
Reed Diamond as Doctor Daniel Whitehall (original actor)  
Robert Redford as Alexander Pierce (original actor)  
Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada (original actor)  
B.J. Britt as Wasabi  
Daniel Henney as Tadashi Hamada/Desert Soldier (original actor)  
TJ Miller as Fred (original actor)**  
**Jadyn Wong as Go Go Tomago  
Robert Patrick as Callaghan  
Camille Guaty as Eliza/Callaghan's assistant  
Katharine McPhee as Honey Lemon (or another actress if anyone can think of it; I had a hard time thinking of an actress similar to her appearance.)**

* * *

"I've gotta grab one more think, Hiro. Wait out here, I'll be back in a sec," Tadashi instructed his brother. Still flying high from his acceptance to SFIT, Hiro hardly even heard him. Something vaguely told him that he shouldn't leave his brother, not tonight, but an even stronger impulse drove him towards the room. Tadashi slipped into said room, where Professor Callaghan was waiting. Two other men, a wiry guy with gray hair and glasses reminiscent of the '40s and a more squarely-built man, whose flamboyant manner was practically unbearable, stood off to the side. Doctor Whitehall and Alexander Pierce. Tadashi purposefully avoided the men's gazes, touching his forehead a moment before throwing Hiro's neurotransmitter headband towards Callaghan.  
"Good job," Callaghan nodded his approval, and Tadashi stood silently, awaiting his next orders. "You may be excused."  
"Happy to oblige," Tadashi said automatically. He turned on his heel to leave, but Pierce set a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. Tadashi instinctively yanked away and stared at him with mistrust and fear. Pierce basked in it.  
"One more thing, Desert Soldier." Tadashi swallowed at the mention of his new "handle"; the thing that HYDRA called him after his brainwashing. "Hail HYDRA."  
Tadashi stood erect and held both arms straight out in front of him. "Hail HYDRA!"  
"Good," Whitehall said, nodding. Tadashi turned and left the room in a semi-confused state.

His head felt fuzzy, but he remembered he needed to catch up with his brother. "Hey, bro. Let's head to the cafe."  
"Geez, you took _forever_!" Hiro exclaimed.  
"Not really," Tadashi shoved him teasingly. "You're just excited."

Callaghan nodded to the two other men. Pierce slipped out, Callaghan left the room in search of the microbots. Doctor Whitehall rubbed his hands together and started searching the cupboards for the chemical mixtures he needed. It would start as a slow flame; the expo hall would do the rest. Callaghan met up with his assistant, Eliza; a fellow HYDRA agent. "You need to get out, but whatever you do, don't forget his trigger words," he said in passing.  
"Yes sir," she nodded curtly, picking up her clipboard.  
Callaghan took a deep breath as he found the microbots, settling the neurotransmitter band over his wrinkled brow. _Five, four..._he focused on the microbots..._make me a shelter. Make me a shelter...three, two...there we go. And...one. _  
Whitehall rounded the corner just before the blast shocked the event hall. Screams flooded the building, and hundreds of people immediately started pushing towards the emergency exit. The flame soon cut their pathway off, so the herd of crazed humans jostled for the main entrance, which was slowly licking up into flames, too. Whitehall pushed through the crowd, making it out safely and calling out, "I'm a doctor! I can help you. I'm a doctor!" Plenty of individuals pressed towards him, and his presence was engulfed, invisible in the crowd. Perfect.

Eliza tore through the crowd of people, her eyes darting as she searched for the Desert Soldier. Named for his unwillingness to desert his family (but pronounced desert as in the Sahara desert), this next step was crucial. Desert Soldier needed to forget all of this - but still remain somehow intact. As with the Winter Soldier Project, destruction in order to preserve wasn't new to Eliza or anyone at HYDRA, really. Her eyes locked onto Tadashi, and she ran forward, tripping and choking.  
"Professor Callaghan's still in there!" she cried. His trigger sentence. No matter what happened, he'd go in there. Oh, of course it would be discreet and nobody would guess foul play - and he'd die the silly boy who tried to help, not the brainwashed man that had no other choice. They'd been so careful with his brainwashing, making sure they left no marks - and picking him up during the week-long expo a month ago, when he'd told Callaghan of Hiro's invention; brainwashing him and having him back to normal by the end of the week had been tedious, but it had been done. She almost felt a twinge of pain at this thought. They'd gone to such lengths to ensure that he held no injuries after the brainwashing, and now...

The second explosion threw his little brother back, and he was left shrieking his brother's name.

Tadashi crouched in the far corner of the hall, covering his head. Something had severed his right arm and his ears rung, but he was otherwise unharmed. He'd sensed the explosion moments before it happened, and had thrown himself as far away from it as he could.  
"Callaghan!" he now screamed, his throat tearing and constricting as he gulped in the smoke. His trigger code - it meant he _had _to find and protect Callaghan at all costs! If not, he'd-he'd...who knew what Doctor Whitehall and Alexander Pierce would do to him! He couldn't remember, but he knew it hurt. He pushed through debris; didn't even notice when his left leg caught fire. He saw the massive mound of microbots and gasped in relief. The microbots fell down to reveal the professor, but then they reformed and grabbed him up in a large fist, squeezing him until he was enveloped in a black abyss.


	2. Chapter 2

Team Big Hero 6 moved into Aunt Cass' garage, where they kept all their tech and discussed strategies, certain that next time something came up, they'd be ready and prepared. After the initial dysfunction of Callaghan's capture, Hiro made certain that everyone was a game player (including himself) and they'd be ready.

Two years after Callaghan's arrest, Hiro Hamada graduated college with a master's degree - yes, just _two years _and a lot of tuition fees later. Cass screamed "My boy! That's my Hiro!" in the crowd as he accepted the diploma onstage, and Hiro's face went red with embarrassment. Honey Lemon was taking about fourteen gigabytes' worth of photographs, and the others were looking on proudly. Wasabi had already graduated the year before, and Fred was no longer the school mascot - but other than that, nothing had changed.  
"We've _got _to have a party in the garage later!" Honey Lemon exclaimed as soon as Hiro was free of the ceremony. "After the party at the cafe, of course!" She grabbed his thin arm and dragged him towards the group, demanding a selfie with the graduate, who was no longer as tiny as he had been as a fourteen year old.  
Go Go punched him in the arm and grinned after the photo was taken and Honey had raced off to congratulate another friend. "Nice going, genius. Two years to get a master's? That's insane."  
He shrugged. "Ehh, you know me. Overachiever, right?"  
"Yep," she threw back, but then her snarky teasing dropped. "Tadashi would be so proud of you."  
He nodded, smiling sadly. "Yeah," his voice cracked. Later, in the crowd, he could have sworn he'd seen a tall man with a hat like Tadashi's in the crowd, but grinned and shook his head at his own silliness.

The party at the cafe was big - Hiro's friends from college all came and then Honey, Wasabi, and Go Go's parents, as well as Fred's current girlfriend Cecelia came. Cass was running constantly, and Hiro, Honey, Wasabi, Go Go, and Fred ended up helping her clean afterwards. People were really sloppy, Hiro thought to himself as he scraped some food off of a counter and then held back a laugh as Wasabi stretched elbow-length rubber gloves on his hands before plunging into the dishwater. He couldn't blame him, though. After the entire party and cleanup was finished, the crew borrowed a few movies from Aunt Cass and they headed out to the garage to watch it on Hiro's own invention, a huge ninety-inch screen television with 3010HD and the ability to switch from platform - on the television itself - to holographic - meaning you could be _in _the movie. Or rather, the movie acted out in the room as opposed to on the screen. It was pretty cool, but Fred always ended up clinging to the couch pillows and Wasabi typically left the room for any intense action or bloody scenes.

The action-adventure superhero movie was in full swing when Hiro heard a dull thump.  
"Pause," he yelled to the television, groaning as he stood up. Was Aunt Cass trying to get in? He padded over to the door while the others headed for bathroom breaks or to get snack refills. "Cass, we'll turn the volume down before ten, I promise-" he paused as he opened the door. It wasn't Cass.  
A tall man that seemed practically emaciated stood before him. Metal glimmered on one arm, and one leg was thicker than the other, suggesting that one or the other was a prosthesis. The man's face was in the shadow of his black baseball cap. What could be seen, however, was covered in scars so to be nearly unrecognizable. "Who...are you?"

One brown eye flickered red for a split second, and Hiro, thinking fast, grabbed the cap and yanked it off, exposing the man's face. This action caused a nearly involuntary action as soon as it happened: the man saw a message flicker across his fake eye, seen only by him: TARGET ACQUIRED / . He had to do this again. Something in the very marrow of his bones told him it wasn't right, he shouldn't be doing any of what he was doing, but the training and the promise of horrible abuse if his mission failed fueled him. His metal arm shot out, but Hiro had calculated a reaction and tore off backwards.  
"Get out! Guys! Run!" Hiro screamed a warning, but Go Go ran towards them both, pressing a button on her watch. Her gear, attracted by the magnetic pulses of her watch, bore towards her, knocking against the man whose skin was so burned and disfigured. She threw her discs at him, but they clanged against something metallic, instead of hitting flesh and bone. They sliced through clothing to reveal pure metal armor underneath, sheet-thin but there nonetheless.  
"Baymax!" Hiro yelled to Honey Lemon, who had just appeared. She nodded, running towards the little red metal case in the corner. He grabbed his own gear and two golf clubs, running towards the man and yelling, trying to slam the club against his head. The man grabbed both clubs and crumpled them silently with his metal arm. Hiro noticed the heavy depressions the man's one leg was leaving, and saw that it must have been made like the arm. It could pack a good kick, certainly. Crush a skull as if it were nothing.

Wasabi groaned quietly in another corner. "Cmon, cmonnn lasers, don't fail me now babies!" he played with switches on his arms - darn, he shouldn't have updated these things three weeks ago - and finally, the blue flames flickered alive. "A-hah! Come at me, brother!" he yelled, charging the man. Baymax was just getting armored up when another message flickered across the man's fake eye: BACK OFF. USE THE BUG/ The man surged ahead anyway, determined to take care of these stupid kids, but the message flickered again, with an addition: if he didn't comply, he could report immediately to the headquarters. Torture. He felt a cold sweat clam his remaining, natural hand, and slowly backed off. The team's eyes flickered with surprise and Fred jumped up.  
"Yeah, you big dummy! That's right, we can take you!"  
The man's real eye flashed with anger. "That's what the normal mind thinks," he growled. Go Go lunged for him, set on taking him to the police, but he disappeared like a ghost.

The team ran into the night, searching the darkness. "He - he couldn't have disappeared! It's not..." Hiro made unintelligible noises as he tried to figure out _how _this had just happened and what exactly had happened.  
"Let's go back," Honey set a hand on Hiro's shoulder. "I don't want to be out here knowing he's here. We can tell the police tomorrow." Fred and Wasabi nodded in agreement, so they headed back.

In the garage, as they turned the television back on, promising not to tell Aunt Cass about _anything _that had just happened, since no one was hurt - the man pressed a button on the inside of his metal wrist, disengaging his cloaking device. Since his clothes had been torn, flashes of silver had still appeared, but he had been otherwise invisible. With his fake eye, he telepathically wrote a message: _Now? _A message flashed back a moment later: PROCEED / . He pressed another small button and kept walking as the garage slowly went up in flames.


	3. Chapter 3

Smoke began to fill the garage.  
"Uh...Hiro...the TV has smell-o-vision too?" Fred asked uneasily, still pigging down his popcorn.  
Hiro's eyebrows furrowed. "No. It...did you leave-"  
"Hiro, over here! Dude!" Wasabi shouted by the doorway. "Get out! Everybody get out! The place is on fire!"  
"That guy - I _knew _he wouldn't just back down!" Go Go shook her head in disgust as she grabbed the fire extinguisher and moved to, instead of leave, extinguish the fire that lapped at the door. But then Hiro heard a quiet tick.  
"Guys...I think there's a bug. He must've dropped bugs in here. Out!" he grabbed Fred from the couch and shoved him towards the rear entrance. Honey Lemon was on the phone in an instant, dialing 9-1-1. The others crowded outside just before the second and third bugs were set off, filling the night with smoke and an eerie orange glow. Hiro panted. The image before him was far too much like the one that had killed his brother...  
"Baymax!" Hiro screamed. "Baymax is still in there! I-I have to go get him!" Before anyone could stop him, he was dashing back for the blaze.  
Go Go dove towards him, grabbing him by the arm. "You go in there and you're as good as dead, bonehead!"  
"Baymax," he shook his head and pulled away from her. "No. I can't lose him too."  
"He's a stupid robot!" she screamed. "He's not your brother and he's not a real human being! We're out okay and that's what matters!"  
Honey Lemon bit her lip before calling, "She's right, Hiro. You can build another-"  
"No, I can't - all of Tadashi's-" he shook his head, but the fire company pulled in to begin dousing the flame before he could finish. _His last piece of Tadashi was gone. _Aunt Cass, woken by the ruckus, raced from their little apartment, consumed in a robe of marshmallow fluff and cotton candy slippers.

A gasp tore through her, and she ran for the group. "Guys! What on _earth _happened? Oh my goodness, is everyone alright? What were you _doing_?!"  
"Cass, it's okay," Hiro set a hand on his aunt's arm, but she grabbed him in a fierce hug. When he pulled away, she gave him a reprimanding swat on the back of the head that was more concern than an actual hit.  
"How did you burn the garage down?!"  
Honey Lemon strode over. "There was a...a man...we don't really know who, but he came in and tried to fight us. We thought we'd chased him off, but he-"  
"The dude was all-he had a metal arm and leg and he didn't say much of anything but he was _intense_! He planted freaking _bugs _in the garage to try and blow us up!" Wasabi cried out indignantly. He was staring at the garage, his eyes still nearly out of their sockets.  
"It was pretty hardcore. Villain origin story," Fred explained.  
"But we're all okay, Aunt Cass. Everyone got out," Hiro reassured her, but he cast a glance towards the garage. _Except for Baymax. The rest of Tadashi's work is gone. His hat...everything...it's gone. Stupid, stupid, stupid, I should've just put all that stuff in a safe or a storage facility, somewhere it wouldn't-_"Baymax didn't get out though," he sighed.  
"Well, he's a robot. He can be rebuilt!" Cass gathered them into a big group hug. "I'm so glad you're all okay! Do you need to crash in the apartment for the night, or are you going home? Ohh, I'm glad I had insurance on that garage. We'll get it rebuilt. It'll be okay. No use getting upset. You're all okay. Right, you _are _-"  
"Yes, Aunt Cass," came the chorus of answers.

A police officer, who had ridden in his patrol car behind the firetrucks, approached them. "Accident?"  
They shook their heads, and so the police officer sighed, pulling out his notepad from his breast pocket. "Alright. What do you say happened?"  
After they explained, the police officer rubbed his bulbous nose and then put his notepad away, yawning and explaining that he would collect evidence to search for the arsonist.  
"We _know _who the arsonist is, though!" Hiro explained. Hadn't he listened to their story?  
"Yeah, kid, well...a man with a metal arm and a leg who randomly came in to kill you all sounds kinda...I don't wanna say _made up _necessarily, but..we'll check into it. Maybe the FBI will check into it."  
Hiro rolled his eyes, glancing back towards the rest of the group. Their suits had been ruined in the fire, he was pretty certain - since the garage now sat smoldering, black and in shambles - but they'd have to go after this guy. They'd _have _to.

* * *

Two weeks later, there was a knock on Aunt Cass' door.  
"Hello?" Hiro asked, cracking the door and peering out. He'd been working on a project in his room - more like fighting with the formatting for Baymax Mark 3.  
"Hiro Hamada?" the average-sized man had short dark hair and a receding hairline. He had a friendly looking face and held a folder close to his chest.  
"Yeah?" Hiro asked, opening the door a little further. The man pulled a badge from his pocket and showed it.  
"I'm Agent Phil Coulson with Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. SHIELD, to say it easily. I'm here about the mystery man who attacked you and your friends a little while ago. It's actually...well...we'll talk about it later. Can we pick your friends up and go to my headquarters?"  
Hiro glanced inside. Aunt Cass was working in the cafe. "Y-yeah...I guess. I'll have to tell my aunt though. I'll be right back."  
When he came back, Coulson was waiting beside a slick red Corvette.  
"We all clear?" Coulson asked, uncrossing his arms.  
"Yeah-_dude_. That car!" he laughed, shaking his head. "Sick!" The boy reached out to touch it, but Coulson quickly opened the door and ushered him inside.  
"Thanks. I rebuilt her. Her name's Lola," he explained awkwardly, but very prideful of his car.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So sorry it's been awhile since the last update, guys! I was super busy with school related things and then I got sidetracked with other story ideas. But I'm back! Also, I've decided to incorporate some of the things from ****_Age of Ultron _****\- no spoilers, I don't think, but it will include characters from the movie****_. _**

Hiro's wide eyes peered out from beneath a thick clump of windblown black hair as the car settled in the parking lot of a huge building in upstate New York. "Flying car," he gasped, his voice at least one octave higher than normal. "Lola flies. You're-we're...we're in a flying car. Unbelievable."  
Wasabi was clinging to the side of the car, having gone hoarse after loosing a long scream and a rant about the lack of seat belts in the backseat at first. Honey Lemon was keeping Fred from toppling out of the car, and Go Go was crammed in between Wasabi and Honey. Hiro was glued to the front seat.  
Coulson grinned to himself, shutting Lola off. As they exited the car, he poked a button on his new remote controller for the car, and her new upgrades took into effect - cloaking and a small protective force-field so that nobody could bump into her. Courtesy of Leo Fitz. Hiro gawked as the bright red car turned invisible, and shook his head. His brain was nearing overload. Fred clapped a hand over his mouth and did a jig.

"Follow me, guys," Coulson nodded towards the building, and the team jogged along behind him, dashing back and forth as they took in every single detail of the hallway they were walking down. Doors lined either side, but Coulson advised them not to barge in. Finally, they reached a meeting room, which appeared dreadfully bland and boring to Hiro. "You're probably wondering why I brought you in, right?"  
"Yeah, sort of. Is our team in the works to be part of some super-secret agency or something?" he asked, moving to poke at a suspicious-looking button on the table. A holographic screen lit up and projected to the wall across from the table, and he squeaked in surprise before allowing his eyes to take in the information on the screen. "That's..._that's him!" _  
"Who?" Coulson asked.  
"The...the creepy-attack-dude that tried to burn up my friends and I! Are you tracking him? Who is he? He-" Wasabi blurted for Hiro.  
"Slow down," Coulson said, shaking his head. "His code name is the Desert Soldier. There's an agency called HYDRA-"  
"We know," Go Go nodded, snapping her gum. "We know who HYDRA is. It was all over the news when the Avengers destroyed one of their buildings in Romania."  
Coulson nodded. "Well, the agency took this young man and brainwashed him. He was in an accident, so he's been patched back together with top-of-the-line prosthesis. It seems a fake eye has been implanted in order to give him directions without the chance that he'll ignore them. These fake eyes..we've seen them before and if the individual does not follow orders, the controller will detonate it. He's the one that burned your garage down, but we think he has been the cause of several other incidents. We're hoping to capture him, fix what HYDRA broke, and allow him to either join the team at S.H.I.E.L.D. or allow him to resume life as a normal citizen. That's where you come in."

"Why us? We're just barely out of college, and some of us aren't even yet. Surely the Avengers or your team would do a better job at capturing him," Honey said quietly, staring at the photographs of the Desert Soldier.  
"We think..." Coulson trailed off. "Well, it's best to have this explained by someone who's dealt the most with HYDRA." he tapped a few buttons on his watch, and a few minutes later, Steve Rogers strode in the room.  
"Captain _America_?!" Fred squeaked. "Holy mother of Megazon-"  
"Don't start," Go Go glared at him to silence him, but Coulson sidled over to Fred and gave him a thumbs up.  
"I know. Pretty cool, right?" Coulson whispered.  
"Good to meet you. We've heard about your team, Big Hero 6, and you're doing a great job. The Avengers are only pulled in for world-threatening individuals such as Loki and Ultron, and most of us are tied up with new recruits. So we need you guys to track this one down. You're all smart, we expect you understand the dangers associated with the task at hand. You took down Callaghan, what, two years ago? This guy will be harder, but if you work as a team - and that's the most important thing to remember - you should be able to take the Desert Soldier and bring him in. It seems as though his abilities lie in hand-to-hand combat and planting bugs that explode, so you'll be given fire-retardant gear to replace what you lost in your own fire. You'll be equipped with icers that will knock him unconscious, but won't kill him. The last known location of the Desert Soldier was in Nebraska, which seems to be where HYDRA's newest experimentation lab is located. I can't go with you guys, but I'm sending my best men, one of which was in a similar situation that the Desert Soldier is in now. They'll take care of the big guns. Do you accept your task?" Steve explained.  
"Yes!" Fred yelled, jumping up. "Volume Two of Big Hero 6 begins!"  
"Who are we going with?" Honey asked.  
"You'll see," Coulson grinned once more. "Follow me - you'll meet them, as well as your trainers, in Training Room Number 459. You'll take a crash course to make sure you're ready."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello!" a cheery British voice called out upon entering the training room. "I'm Jemma Simmons. Honey, dear, why don't you come with me? We have your suits all ready for you all. Fitz here will help you, Wasabi, and...let's see, Go Go as well, right? Actually, all of you except for Honey and Fred need to go see Fitz!" she gave a bubbly laugh. The team split up - Go Go, Hiro, and Wasabi with Fitz and Fred and Honey with Jemma.

Their suits were eerily perfect.

Fred was disheartened that his monster suit was no longer acceptable, but quickly gave up that disappointment when he found out the super-jump and fire capabilities were still tied into the human suit, as well as sticky-suction gloves that permitted him to climb walls semi-well and turn, virtually, into a chameleon with the cloaking device installed in the bulletproof vest and attached to the rest of the suit. Honey Lemon got a suit clearly designed by Jemma; her Peter Pan collar had a small camera implanted, which would allow S.H.I.E.L.D. and Steve to watch their progress. Her suit was almost like the Mockingbird's, but with a girly twist - and her wristband developed small chemical disks much like the balls her old chem purse had created. Much more effective! Go Go was given a shield like Cap's, only made of a different metal, which doubled as transportation of sorts. It was slick enough to turn into a sled for hard surfaces, almost, but would also protect and knock someone out; even cut other metals used in chains or handcuffs. The rest of her outfit was nearly identical to Black Widow's; she was geared with the exact same weaponry as well. She was a little more than pumped. Finally, Wasabi's outfit had nearly been exactly recreated, only with other laser capabilities, such as laser beam or blaster, instead of simple laser blades which required hand-to-hand combat. Hiro got a blue and gray suit that was lightweight, but not any less able to protect.  
"This one was made for an Avenger recruit, but it..." Fitz trailed off. "It didn't quite work out. So you get to don it. You've got magnetic, um, thingies in the knees and elbows so you can climb. Um, oh, and it's super lightweight but it was designed to be completely bulletproof like the others'. We don't want any of you kids gettin' hurt."  
Hiro nodded, rotating his shoulders and appreciating the flexibility. "So we're all set?"  
"You still have to meet your trainers and the people from our team that plan to go in with you," Jemma corrected him, striding over with a still-ecstatic Fred and Honey. "They'll be right in."

And right in they came. A tall, chocolate-skinned man was adjusting his jet pack across his back, and a young woman strode in, a determined expression on her face.  
"I'm going as well," she announced loudly to Coulson, who was observing at one side of the room. "I'm going to make them pay for what they did to Pietro and I...the prison...everything. We never signed up for that."  
"You're still in training yourself-"  
"I'm further ahead in my training than any of the others," she shook her head. "I could create a diversion, keep those kids safe. You have my word that I would."  
A man with a metal arm and short, messy brown hair strode in behind her. "I'm on a revenge mission of sorts, too, so I agree that she should get to go. I guess."  
Coulson sighed, turning towards the Big Hero 6 team. "Well...this is going to turn into one big revenge mission, it seems. While that's not always the best thing in the world, I'll let you go. You're all due for a field mission, and that's the only reason."  
"If Ward's in Nebraska, I'd like to pay 'im a visit, personally," Fitz grumbled, and Coulson clamped his mouth to keep back a small grin.  
"_Re_vengers," Fred chuckled, then began to hum a song similar to what Stark often used to override the S.H.I.E.L.D. PA systems as he flew by. Wasabi cast him a glance and he shrugged, unwilling to stop.

The man with the jet pack shook his head, grinned, and strode forward with firm handshakes ready for each of the kids. "Since no one else is going to introduce themselves properly, _I _will. Amateurs. I'm Sam Wilson, or Falcon. The girl with the crazy mind-twisty, glowy-hand powers is Wanda Maximoff - Scarlet Witch. Don't tick her off. And the dude with the metal arm is Bucky Barnes. He was formerly known as the Winter Soldier, and had something done to him similar to that of what the Desert Soldier had, apparently. We're the idiots you get to take along with you. Good to meet you."  
Hiro grinned. "Okay. One thing - did you make the jet pack?"  
"I wish," he laughed. "No, I just fly it. I have the original prototype design for it, though. Army program," he explained.

Two days of training and a call home later to Aunt Cass explaining that they were going on a road trip, the team - Scarlet Witch, Falcon, Bucky Barnes, Hiro, Honey Lemon, Wasabi no-Ginger, Go Go Tomago, and Fred - were piled into a helicarrier with appropriate weapons - icers, tasers, lasers, and a few guns for those part of S.H.I.E.L.D. -and sent to Nebraska. Melinda May, another S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, flew the helicarrier and would stay inside in case anyone needed backup - though nobody would tell the Big Hero 6 team why she was called The Cavalry.


	6. Chapter 6

"We're about to land near the HYDRA camp. Cloaking devices are now activated," Agent May called from the chair she sat in, piloting the helicarrier.  
At the announcement, Fred jerked awake, rubbing a trickle of drool from the corner of his mouth. "What'd I miss?"  
"Nothing," Wasabi answered, crossing his legs at the knees and then twisting one foot around the other leg. "Is anyone else beginning to feel as if this wasn't a good idea?"  
"We're the only ones who can capture the Desert Soldier, Wasabi. We have to," Honey explained quietly, setting a hand on his shoulder. She typically was the one excited for a new mission - second only to Hiro - but this even had _her _concerned.  
Wanda, who was sitting on the floor fumbling with her hands, pulled herself up onto a bench and clipped a harness over her chest, clenching the fabric as if it were her only lifeline. She wasn't scared, though. She was desperate to avenge her and her brother's torture. Bucky Barnes, however, seemed as nervous as Wasabi. He appeared to be a small, scared little boy.

All too soon, the helicarrier settled in a nearby field.  
"Gear up," Sam Wilson called, unbuckling the harness from around his torso and immediately heading to pull his jet pack on. "And remember the plan. If anyone - this especially pertains to you, Fred - diverts from the plan, unless it's absolutely necessary and communicated to the other members _before _execution, there's gonna be a whole big mess. We don't want that. We're going home safe, and we're bringing the Desert Soldier in alive. Got that?"  
Murmurs of "Clear," bounced around the helicarrier interior.  
"Go Go, you, Honey, and Wanda are to distract the guards at the front gate," Hiro reminded them.  
"Create one heck of a diversion, Scar. Do what you do best," Sam said, using Wanda's nickname.  
"Bucky and I are the major extraction team. Wasabi, Fred; you're going with Sam to clear the building; make sure there are no others in brainwashing. Okay? Stay safe," Hiro finished. The team nodded, and filed out of the helicarrier.

The guards met them at the front gate immediately. Honey used one of her chemical discs to create a gel-like mound, enabling Bucky and Hiro to bounce and hurdle over the fence as they distracted the guards. She then threw one of her smoke discs, blurring them. Go Go used her shield to slash apart the lock on the metal gate, and the rest of the teams ran in. Go Go, Honey, and Scarlet took their places in the courtyard outside of the building, covering for the team and standing with their backs to one another.  
"Hey!" one gravelly voice screamed. "They're going in!"  
Go Go immediately tore off racing. They'd already been labelled as non-threats and the guards were going for the rest of the teams! She flung two phaser discs at the man who had spoken. Immediately, he fell to the ground in convulsions. Three other guards came around the corner of the building, originally headed to take out the team. Go Go watched with satisfaction as Wasabi's boots disappeared into the building - he was the last one to go in - and then yelled at HYDRA's fresh team.  
"Yeah? You think girls aren't a threat?" she called, egging them on. Two of them approached. The third started to run inside the building, but Wanda pressed herself into his mind, twisting it and breathing a whisper into it. If HYDRA could attempt brainwashing on her and her brother, then she'd do the same to them. Her methods were far more effective, anyway. The man seemed to fight against her attempts, however, and eventually wrestled himself free from her possession. She threw a bolt of energy into the building and felt his presence go dark.

"Ahh...little help, Go Go?" Honey called, her voice a little high-pitched. Her chemical disc dispensers in the wrists of her suit were both jammed. It had been a frequent error in the suit during training; she'd been given another suit. However, she must have gotten them mixed up and was now wearing the dysfunctional one. Go Go was in hand-to-hand combat with one of the guards, but glanced over her shoulder to see the other one approaching.  
"Scarlet!" Go Go yelled. She grabbed her shield from the straps across her back, throwing it at Scarlet. She nodded immediately, propelling the shield towards the man with another pulse of energy. It threw the man into the high-voltage fence. Go Go planted one of her taser-sticks on the guard's neck, forcing him to drop to the ground.  
"Clear?" Honey asked, running to pick up Go Go's shield.  
Scarlet Witch shook her head. "More are coming. We must catch them before they can go inside the building."

Inside, the security guard stared at the camera feeds in disbelief. They were being infiltrated! He flipped two switches: one to alert all of the individuals currently inside the building, and one to enable the cameras' motion-activated abilities.

Wasabi ran behind Sam and Fred in a long, door-less hallway. "I-I don't like this-" the simple complaint ended in a shriek and near-involuntary raise of the hand. The laser beam destroyed the camera along the hallway, which had begun to release bullets.  
"Sneaky little-" Sam shook his head. "Okay, guys. Fred, why don't you activate your cloaking device now? Those cameras are motion activated. I bet there's a gun behind the wall that goes off. Fred, you go back and alert Hiro and Bucky; this has _got _to be leading to the experimentation room. We'll double back and see if we can find the security room. It's got to be somewhere, right, Wasabi?"  
Fred, a little overeager to enable his cloaking device, did so and ran down the hallway, invisible.

"Guys!" Fred yelled as soon as he saw Hiro. "Guys!"  
"Sh!" Bucky hissed, and immediately Fred went silent, disabling his cloaking device.  
Panting, he nodded in the direction that he'd arrived from. "I think...we probably found...the experimentation room...you get to do the honors, Sir Metal Arm." Fred paused. "Wasabi and Sam are heading for the...ah...security room. Gotta go!"  
Hiro glanced towards Bucky. "You okay for this?"  
He nodded, his lips pressed into a firm line. They began down the hallway.

The hallway led into the experimentation room, as expected. The door was latched, but Bucky ripped it from its hinges with his arm. Throwing it inside, they strode in. Several scientists were working inside it - and hiding from the teams - and they scattered as the door was thrown inside. Doctor Whitehall was bent over a figure in a chair, pressing metal restraints tighter around his head and wrists. The man was screaming a low, desperate howl and writhing in the seat. Bucky grimaced away from the memory of the chair. The same one that the man was strapped into.  
"Whitehall," he growled. The man turned around just in time to see Bucky's metal arm snake out, encircling his neck.  
Hiro yanked an icer gun from his belt and, shakily, held it out. _Trigger. Trigger. Trigger. _The occupants of the room fell to the ground unconscious. Running towards the man in the chair, Hiro put the icer away.  
"It's okay. We're here to save you," he said as he ran for the chair. He blocked out whatever Bucky was planning to do to Whitehall. It was a revenge mission, taken outside into the hallway. Hiro reached the man's side and pulled another device from his belt; a sophisticated lock-picker that would change to fit the form of whichever lock it was placed inside; acting as a key of sorts. Courtesy of Leo Fitz. He focused on the cuffs, but glanced up at the man's face before he began work. As he took in the burned, scarred and panicked face, Hiro reeled backwards with recognition.  
"T-Tadashi?"  
At the name, the man stilled for a moment, but then became livid as he recognized Hiro's face. He had to destroy this young person. It was his mission. He had to, or they'd do unspeakable things to him! He threw his full weight against the restraints, rattling the entire chair. The metal restraints bit into his arms and the clamps pressing into his skull scraped back bits of skin. Hiro's senses came back to him for a moment and he shot him with the icer. First once, then twice, then four times before the man finally slipped into the realm of unconsciousness.

As this happened, Bucky strode silently into the room, heaving. "Is he able to be moved?"  
Hiro wanted to scream; to demand answers. S.H.I.E.L.D. had to have known that the Desert Soldier was his brother! But why hadn't he been told? At least they could've warned him! But he kept his head - Bucky had perhaps been kept in the dark as well. But Director Coulson certainly knew. He'd save it for him. "Yes," he managed quietly. He put the icer in his belt and pushed past Bucky to undo the metal devices pressing his long-dead brother to the chair.


End file.
